


in the shade of the sakura blossoms

by aizensosuke



Series: Kinktober 2018 [19]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Trans Kuchiki Byakuya, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, they're mean to each other but i swear they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizensosuke/pseuds/aizensosuke
Summary: byakuya sends for kenpachi to meet him in his gardens.





	in the shade of the sakura blossoms

The luxurious gardens belonging to Kuchiki Byakuya are a marvel in and of themselves, carefully tended and pruned and protected year-round by a team of talented gardeners and the noble lord who takes time out of each day to walk their gorgeous expanse. To Zaraki Kenpachi, the gardens are just there; he’s never been particularly fond of flowers and doesn’t much care when Byakuya drags him off to the gardens so the two of them can have a private conversation or two in the place that relaxes Byakuya the most.

Yachiru likes the flowers, though, so Kenpachi at least tries to bring some back to her, payment for having to spend so much time in the perfumed mess of the garden.

When he receives a summons from one of the Kuchiki Clan servants to come to the gardens, it takes all of his self-control not to groan and skip out entirely on going to see the princess in his ivory castle. He knows better than to show up in Byakuya’s presence drenched in sweat and dirt and today he is, having spent the better part of the morning training newcomers to his division. The worst part of being involved with someone like Byakuya is needing to be  _ presentable _ every time they cross paths because Byakuya has ridiculously high standards.

Even his  _ zanpakuto  _ has a pretty floral theme to it, something that should hardly be surprising but Kenpachi finds himself annoyed about it just the same.

He spends minimal time cleaning himself up just the same, wanting to get all of this over with as quickly as possible so he can return to training his new recruits. For now he leaves them in Yachiru’s hands, content that she can handle them until he’s able to return.

Byakuya’s gardens are massive enough that Kenpachi needs a moment to find him, tucked away in the bushes, kneeling upon a blanket Kenpachi has not seen before. No part of him is surprised that Byakuya is having tea here and he waves a hand when Byakuya gestures to another cup nearby with one delicate hand. What  _ does _ catch his attention is Byakuya’s dress of choice, his captain’s uniform nowhere to be found and instead replaced with a floral kimono-styled robe Kenpachi has never seen before.  _ Flowers. _ Of course.

“I’m not here to exchange pleasantries, princess.” Kenpachi ignores the sharp gaze Byakuya sends him for the comment. “Why did you call me here? I’ve got recruits to train.”

“You truly have no sense of anything, do you?” Byakuya sets his cup of tea down on the tray in front of him, hands coming to rest in his lap, almost disappearing in the folds of his robe. “I wanted to spend time with you. You’ve been  _ busy _ and have not had time lately, I’ve noticed.”

Kenpachi scoffs and shakes his head, already turning around. “You’re right, I don’t have the time. Told you it wasn’t going to be like this. I ain’t the roses and chocolates kind of—”

“I’m well aware of that, Zaraki-taichou.” The needless formality makes Kenpachi wince in response. “So I thought a compromise might be necessary.”

_ A compromise? _ “You sending for me when I’m busy isn’t a compromise and you know it.”

“But I thought this might be.” Byakuya says nothing after this, forcing Kenpachi to turn around to see exactly what the pretty captain is referring to this time.

When the two of them became  _ involved _ for lack of a better word, Kenpachi made it clear there would be little romance because he had no tolerance or patience for the slow but steady courtship Byakuya would have otherwise expected. It was about sex for him, about earning as much of Byakuya’s pleasure as possible, and if Byakuya wanted more than that, he was going to have to do most of the heavy lifting himself. Kenpachi would never go astray on him, firmly believing only the worst kind of men indulge in such a thing, but that didn’t mean he was going out of his way to make Byakuya feel  _ cherished _ or any of that bullshit.

Beneath the shadows of one of his favorite cherry blossom trees, Byakuya has shrugged off the shoulders of his robe, the pale blues and pinks of the fabric gathering in the crooks of his elbows and revealing nothing but pale milky skin marked with only a few bruises— the results of Kenpachi’s mouth on his skin, teeth and tongue leaving dark marks in their wake.

“You sure about this?” Kenpachi can’t disguise the smile on his face or the amusement in his voice as he advances on Byakuya, who merely sets the tray far aside. “Anyone could come out here and catch us. Or did you give your gardeners the day off?”

“They are working as always. You are right. Anyone could catch us.” Byakuya lifts his chin, the challenge clear in his eyes. “I find I don’t mind the implications too much.”

Kenpachi’s hands twitch and a shudder rolls down his spine at the sight of Byakuya looking up at him, clear cool grey eyes and upturned chin baring the entire swan’s length of his throat. Without hesitation he kneels down and reaches for Byakuya, hands mere centimeters away from the slopes of Byakuya’s bare shoulders when Byakuya gives his forearm a smack.

“I am going to take flowers to my parents’ grave tomorrow afternoon,” he says and Kenpachi sighs at him, waiting as patiently as he can. “I would like Yachiru to come with me. While  _ you _ have no interest, I would like her to know more about my family.”

“You let her carry the flowers and she’ll be excited to go,” Kenpachi says. “Who says I don’t care? Do you  _ want _ me to come? It’s not that long of a walk.”

Byakuya’s fine brows rise at his words. “I thought you weren’t interested in such things.”

“Whatever, it’s important to you, right? So I’ll go just this once.” Kenpachi waits to see if Byakuya is going to strike him again and then yanks Byakuya against his chest, fingers pressing into his shoulder blades as he holds the noble close. “Since when do you not value  _ modesty? _ ”

Byakuya’s lips curl. “Such a notion seems ridiculous if I’m to indulge myself with a man like you, don’t you think? It wouldn’t do me much good in the long run.”

Kenpachi barks laughter and grips Byakuya by the chin to kiss him, a bruising kiss that has Byakuya’s mouth opening obediently under his, slender fingers gripping his wrist but not trying to draw him away. The fabric of the robe is thin silk and under the right lighting Kenpachi can bet it’s transparent, outlining the muscles and curves of Byakuya’s body and tempting others into removing the silk just so they can trace those parts themselves. Unable to help himself, Kenpachi slides a hand beneath the robe, fingers tracing the lines of Byakuya’s ribcage as he licks into his mouth, savoring the sweet taste of Byakuya’s tongue.

“You’re going to regret this if someone finds out.” Kenpachi pushes Byakuya down, blanketing the noble’s body with his own. For as many jokes as he’d like to make about others seeing Byakuya’s nude form, he’s selfish. Only  _ he _ should get to see Byakuya like this.

“I’ve regretted almost all of my past interactions with you so this will not be a new theme for me.” Byakuya smiles serenely up at him when Kenpachi snorts down at him, slim fingers tracing the scar that bisects his eye. “I do not possess any regrets, Zaraki-taichou. Not with you.”

The words are too soft and too romantic for Kenpachi’s liking so he braces his weight on one arm so he can pull open Byakuya’s robe, yanking at the knot in the belt so that the fabric falls open. His hands are rough and scarred on Byakuya’s bare skin but Byakuya hardly seems to mind, his own hands slipping beneath Kenpachi’s uniform to settle on his bare shoulders.

“You are wearing too much,” Byakuya insists, fingers curling against Kenpachi’s shitagi and tugging gently. “You’re not going to be able to do much to me fully dressed.”

Kenpachi grins down at him and Byakuya only lifts his chin, a slow smile spreading across his full lips. “I gotta say, princess, this little compromise of yours is working for me.”

“I thought it might.” Byakuya arches up against him, rubbing the slick folds of his cunt against where Kenpachi is already hard. “Now take your clothing off so you can make love to me.”

The force with which Kenpachi rips off his haori alone would have infuriated Yamamoto but none of it means much to Kenpachi, the strappings of Shinigami society nothing to him compared to the base and carnal pleasure of indulging the man beneath him. When the two of them first fought, Kenpachi would have sworn someone like Kuchiki Byakuya would never have looked at someone like him with anything other than disdain and distaste. But now Byakuya opens his thighs willingly to invite Kenpachi’s touch, hands drifting reverently over his scarred and bruised skin as Kenpachi leans down to trail kisses down his lean, flat chest.

Hidden depths. He never would have expected this out of the Sixth Division’s princess.

Byakuya moans soft and sweet above him when Kenpachi takes the time to lick and kiss his nipples, sucking until the soft pale pink is a darker shade closer to red. His hands wander the length of Byakuya’s body as he does, gripping slender hips, creeping under Byakuya’s body to squeeze the plump swell of his ass. Every part of his body is tempting and Kenpachi is free to touch him as he pleases, Byakuya’s fingers digging into his shoulders.

“Lower.” Byakuya plants a hand on top of his head, pushing him down the length of his body, hissing softly when Kenpachi nips at his hip bone. “ _ Lower, _ Kenpachi.”

“Demanding this afternoon.” Kenpachi hooks a hand in the bend of Byakuya’s knee, spreading his thighs wide. “Hell, you don’t need to ask. I love making a mess outta you.”

He could make flower jokes about this, too, Byakuya’s petal pink folds slick with need, blooming with the early afternoon sun spilling down on his body. He’s wet and needy and Kenpachi can  _ smell _ how aroused he is, loves watching the way his chest heaves with every breath, his vulva throbbing and pulsing. It would be torture not to give him what he wants, slicking his tongue over Byakuya’s labia until the noble keens softly and arches against his mouth.

Kenpachi can be demanding as a lover but he’s never selfish, holding Byakuya’s hips down as he devours him. He laps up the moisture dripping from Byakuya’s entrance, lips pursed around Byakuya’s clit to suck until the slender fingers on his shoulders dart into his hair to yank, holding him in place as best he can. Every movement of Kenpachi’s mouth makes the bells on the tips of his hair jingle, a pleasant springtime melody that echoes in Byakuya’s sweet cries.

He knows what Byakuya can take, two fingers sliding into his entrance with almost no resistance while he traces the edges of Byakuya’s opening with his tongue. “You’re wet, princess.”

“I know.” Byakuya’s thighs hug his head tightly, threatening to keep him trapped here all afternoon. “You always do this to me. You wreck me.”

“It’s fun, though, isn’t it?” Kenpachi smiles against his cunt and licks again just to hear Byakuya moan for him, fingers pressing up against the spot just inside of him, massaging it in quick and tight circles until Byakuya gushes wet around his fingers once more. A third finger has Byakuya’s spine bowing off of the blanket, eyelashes fluttering. “You certainly don’t complain.”

It takes effort and preparation so that Byakuya is ready for him but it’s worth it, Byakuya taking his cock in one fluid thrust that leaves him boneless beneath Kenpachi, eyes shut and flushed all the way down his chest. Kenpachi loves looking at him like this, his hair already a mess and his skin pink and slick with sweat, his body marked with more bruises than it already was and a few of them freshened for good measure. Only Kenpachi has ever been able to leave marks on Byakuya like this and he glories in his privilege to do so.

“You ready for me, princess?” Kenpachi asks him, rolling his hips, drawing out just a little before thrusting back in. He’s wide enough that there’s friction but it doesn’t hurt, rubbing him against every sensitive place inside of Byakuya’s body in the process.

Byakuya groans and yanks on his hair. “Don’t  _ tease _ me. I’m ready. Just move.”

Kenpachi only relents because he wants it, too. Every thrust into Byakuya’s pliant and welcoming body is a blessing, so tight and hot that he puts the sun beating down upon their bodies to shame. Byakuya writhes on the blanket beneath him, on the blanket and the silk of his own robe, his slim legs curling around Kenpachi’s waist until the rough heels of his feet dig into Kenpachi’s lower back. It limits how far he can move but he doesn’t need much to make Byakuya moan for him, noble lips parting around every desperate sound.

“You feel so good, princess.” Kenpachi pins Byakuya to the earth, pounding into him relentlessly, listening to the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, the pants and whines and groans that spill from Byakuya’s lips in a needy torrent, the jingling of the bells in his hair. “You close?”

“Pl-please.” Byakuya wriggles beneath him and Kenpachi all but purrs at the plea, holding Byakuya by the chin so he doesn’t miss a single expression, a single word. “I’m cl-close, Kenpachi, please, I just… I just want—”

Kenpachi kisses him and fucks into him harder and faster and Byakuya all but screams against his mouth, seizing so tight around Kenpachi’s cock that he can’t help but be pulled over the edge with the princess. Byakuya sobs against him and clings to him, his entire body trembling as his orgasm tears through his slender frame. When Kenpachi’s arms finally give out under him he settles down on top of Byakuya carefully, grinning when Byakuya’s arms snake around his neck, holding him close as he nuzzles against the crook of Kenpachi’s neck and shoulder.

A visit to a grave is well worth this, and more.

“Taichou?” The familiar voice startles them both, Byakuya’s head whipping around at the sound just before Abarai Renji steps around a grove of trees. “Taichou, I— Oh! Fuck, I’m sorry!”

Abarai twists around, his hands darting up to his face comically and Kenpachi sniggers as he sits up, revealing the noble’s naked body if Abarai wanted to have a peak. After all, Kenpachi surely wouldn’t blame him. “You need something, red?”

“Taichou, you have visitors waiting. They want to speak to us.” Despite his desperate attempt to stay as professional as possible, there was no missing the way Abarai’s voice pitched upward in strange places, yelping like it was difficult to speak. “I’ll leave you to get dressed.”

Abarai manages to almost trip and go sprawling in the grass when his foot hooks on a root, quickly straightening and taking off. Kenpachi smirks at the sight and looks down at Byakuya, who remains in place with one arm hiding his eyes from sight, his cheeks stained the same deep pink as the flowers that symbolize his division.

“You good?” Kenpachi asks him, moving to redress.

“I am fine. I might have scarred my lieutenant for the rest of his days, but so be it.” Byakuya wraps himself in his robe and without thinking much about it, Kenpachi seizes him around his waist and stands, setting his princess primly on his feet. “Thank you. I will see you tomorrow. Make sure Yachiru is aware she can carry the flowers.”

“Sure thing.” Kenpachi kisses Byakuya goodbye, a long and exaggerated gesture that leaves Byakuya’s lips swollen and wet. “Have fun at your little meeting.”

He leaves the manor with an extra swagger in his step.


End file.
